1. Field
This relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background
Fluorescent lamps are required to be frequently replaced due to occurrence of a dark spot, short lifespan, etc. Furthermore, they are inconsistent with demand for more environmentally friendly illumination devices due to use of fluorescent materials. For this reason, fluorescent lamps are gradually being replaced by other light sources.
Among light emitting devices, there is great interest in light emitting diodes (LEDs) as an alternative light source. The LED has advantages of semiconductors such as rapid processing speed and low power consumption, is environmentally friendly, and has high energy saving effects. Thus, the LED is a leading next-generation light source. In this regard, practical application of LEDs replacing existing fluorescent lamps is being actively conducted.
Currently, semiconductor light emitting devices such as LEDs are applied to televisions, monitors, notebooks, cellular phones, and various appliances equipped with display devices. In particular, they are widely used as backlight units replacing cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs).
Recently, light emitting devices are required to have high brightness so that they may be used as light sources for illumination. In order to achieve such high brightness, research into manufacture of a light emitting device capable of achieving uniform current diffusion, and thus, an enhancement in light emission efficiency, is being conducted.